


A little bit of magic

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis sa première journée comme professeur à Poudlard, Liam est sous le charme de Zayn, le magnifique bibliothécaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn, le menton appuyé contre la paume de sa main regardait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il regardait la classe qui prenait place au même moment dans la cours, aux élèves effrayés par l'hippogriffe qui se tenait non loin de leur professeur. Zayn savait pourtant qu’ils n’avaient rien à craindre, que l’animal n’était pas dangereux parce qu’il avait été dressé par le meilleur d’entre eux, parce que Liam ne laisserait jamais ses élèves s’approcher d’une créature réellement dangereuse.

Liam Payne, professeur du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques était aussi la personnification de tous les fantasmes de Zayn. Il était un peu plus grand que lui et ses cheveux, peu importe la façon dont il les coiffait étaient toujours magnifiques et d’un brun clair qui présentement, sous le soleil d’octobre semblait briller d’un éclat doré. Son visage était décoré d’une barbe de la même couleur, barbe dont Zayn rêvait parfois la nuit, se demandant qu’elle serait la sensation de cette dernière contre la peau de ses cuisses.

Ses yeux bruns dégageaient toujours tant de chaleur, tant de compréhension envers les élèves et même les autres professeurs, envers Harry qui enseignait la botanique et avec qui il semblait s’entendre le mieux. Zayn voulait que Liam le regarde comme ça, parfois ça y était presque et son coeur s’emballait chaque fois mais non, Liam ne pouvait pas s’intéresser à lui de cette manière. Zayn ne parlait presque à personne (sauf Louis parce que...c’était Louis!) était toujours dans ses livres et ne quittait presque jamais sa bibliothèque. Il n’avait rien de chaleureux, de respectueux comme Liam, non. Liam qui souriait avec tout son visage, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux disparaissent presque de son visage. Liam qui avait des lèvres magnifiques, indécentes.

Zayn soupira lorsqu’il aperçu Liam retirer sa cape, parce que le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et que la température était encore clémente. Il soupira parce que ce dernier releva ses manches jusqu’aux coudes alors qu’il invitait les élèves à s’approcher de l’animal. Il s’inclina devant ce dernier et Zayn vit l’animal faire de même. Finalement Liam laissa glisser ses doigts dans le cou de la bête et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

Les élèves le regardait tous avec admiration et envie et Zayn devait avouer qu’il comprenait tout à fait l’émotion que ceux-ci semblaient ressentir. Il pouvait apercevoir ses avant-bras décorés de tatouages et les muscles de son dos qui se contractaient chaque fois qu’il caressait l'hippogriffe.

Une jeune fille restait à l’écart et semblait complètement terrifiée. Liam la vit tout de suite et s’approcha d’elle. Zayn le vit parler doucement à l’étudiante et cette dernière hocha timidement la tête, elle ne voulait pas s’approcher du tout mais soudainement elle éclata de rire à quelque chose que Liam venait de lui dire.  Il prit sa main et l’invita à s’approcher de l’animal, elle sembla hésiter mais céda finalement avant de suivre son professeur.  Il resta près d’elle lorsque celle-ci s’inclina devant la bête et tenta de le caresser d’une main tremblante. Le visage de la jeune fille s’éclaira alors d’un sourire presque aveuglant et Liam souriait lui aussi, la regardant avec fierté.

“Toujours en train d’espionner Payne à ce que je vois?”

Zayn sursauta si violemment qu’il envoya valser dans les airs la pile de livres qui se tenait près de lui avec un vacarme qui dérangea probablement la bibliothèque toute entière. Il n’avait même plus la force de nier ses sentiments pour Liam, Louis le savait de toute façon. Même s’il tentait de dire qu’il admirait la température ou simplement qu’il aimait particulièrement les hippogriffes, Louis le regarderait comme seul lui savait le faire et Zayn tenterait de bégayer de piètres excuses auxquelles son ami ne croirait rien de toute façon.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se pencher pour ramasser les livres qu’il avait fait tomber. Peut-être que ce n’était pas la première fois que Zayn observait la classe de Liam depuis le début de l’année scolaire. Peut-être qu’il avait passé tout l’été à se morfondre parce que Liam et Harry avaient fait le tour de l’Europe pour y observer créatures et plantes sauvages. Peut-être qu’il avait posé des milliers de questions à Niall chaque fois que ce dernier recevait une lettre de Harry. Il était tout simplement impossible pour Zayn de ne pas tomber sous le charme de Liam et ce, depuis sa toute première journée l’automne dernier.

Il s’était présenté à la bibliothèque avec un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné quelques titres de livres dont il aurait besoin pour son cours. Il s’était présenté avec confiance, ses yeux couleur café brillant à la lueur des chandelles et Zayn pouvait jurer qu’il sentait encore la paume de Liam contre la sienne, juste assez rugueuse mais pourtant si douce. Zayn s’était présenté à son tour et lui avait donné tous ses volumes sans un mot de plus, incapable de faire la conversation, ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi dire.

Malgré tout Liam était revenu, demandant conseil à Zayn pour ses lectures, tentant de faire la conversation jusqu’à ce que le bibliothécaire s’ouvre un peu plus, discute avec lui de choses banales et rapidement, les visites de Liam devinrent ses moments préférés de la semaine.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Louis lui assurait que Liam était tout autant intéressé par lui mais Zayn refusait tout simplement de le croire, il était sympathique avec tout le monde. Liam était souriant et adorait son travail, adorait tout le monde et Zayn n’était qu’un simple collègue. Il ne le traitait pas différemment, il était Liam voilà tout!

Louis le tira de ses pensés une fois de plus, lui demandant s’il avait finalement reçu le nouveau livre dont il avait besoin pour donner son cours de potions. Zayn disparu alors quelques instants dans les rayons qui se trouvaient derrière son comptoir pour aller chercher le livre que son ami lui avait demandé. Lorsqu’il revint, Niall avait rejoint ce dernier et tous deux discutaient à voix basse, (pour une fois) ils cessèrent toutefois lorsque Zayn apparu devant eux et c’était louche, très louche.

“J’aime pas quand vous chuchotez ensemble. Ça ne donne jamais rien de bon!”

“Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!” lui répondit Niall. “J’étais seulement en train d’inviter Louis, ici présent à venir Aux trois balais avec moi ce soir. C’est vendredi, j’ai grandement besoin d’une bière au beurre et toi Zayn, tu vas enfin sortir de ta bibliothèque et venir avec nous!”

Jetant un dernier regard vers la cours où la classe de Liam venait de se terminer, Zayn haussa les épaules avant d’accepter. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose après tout!

\--

La classe de Liam était terminée et il répondait à quelques questions de dernière minute. Le cours sur les hippogriffes était toujours très populaire et ce parce qu’ils avaient la chance d’en voir un de près et non seulement dans les livres. Alors que les derniers élèves trottaient tranquillement vers l’école, Liam ne pu s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’oeil vers les fenêtres de la bibliothèque mais il n’y avait personne.

Après avoir ramené l’hippogriffe dans son enclos, Liam passa près de la serre et décida d’arrêter voir Harry, sachant qu’il n’avait jamais de cours les vendredi. Il passa la porte et se dirigea au travers des plantes de toutes sortes sachant lesquelles ne pas déranger maintenant. Il portait encore des traces de morsures de l’an dernier parce qu’une plante qui est jolie ne veut pas dire pour autant qu’elle soit inoffensive.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu’à Harry qui lui tournait le dos et taillait quelques plantes avant de mettre de côté quelques feuilles et fleurs, sûrement pour Louis et son cours de potions. La tentation était trop forte, il n’avait clairement pas entendu Liam entrer et il adorait faire sursauter Harry. Sans un bruit il se glissa derrière lui et le chatouilla. Son ami sursauta si fort qu’il fit tomber un pot par terre, ce dernier se cassant sous l’impact alors que la terre se rependit sur les souliers de Liam. Ça lui apprendra.

“Liam!” soupira Harry avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. “Reparo.” Le pot retrouva sa place sur la table comme si rien ne s’était passé, il ne fit rien toutefois pour nettoyer les souliers de Liam et ce dernier savait que c’était sa manière de se venger. Harry passa la main sur son visage, encore sous le choc, y laissant quelques traces de terre au passage.

“Mais tu sursautes à chaque fois Harry. C’est plus fort que moi”

“Ton cours est déjà terminé?” demanda son ami en regardant sa montre.

“Oui tout juste. C’était l’hippogriffe aujourd’hui.”

Il vit alors une grosse pile de livres sur le coin du bureau de Harry, il devait lui même aller à la bibliothèque de toute façon il pourrait rapporter ceux-là aussi.

“Est-ce que tu as terminé avec tes livres?”

Son ami fit alors volte face en souriant. Harry savait très bien à quel point Liam était fou de Zayn et ce depuis le premier jour. Il l’encourageait chaque fois à faire quelque chose, à l’inviter à prendre un verre plutôt que de toujours se voir dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque. Liam savait très bien qu’un discours de se genre était sur le point de franchir les lèvres de Harry mais non, il ne dit rien cette fois. Il se contenta de hocher la tête alors Liam attrapa la pile de livres avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

“Hey Liam? Les trois balais ce soir d’accord?”

Liam hocha la tête à son tour avant de se diriger vers le château avec les gros volumes sous son bras. Il passa par son bureau pour prendre les livres qu’il devait retourner lui aussi et marcha alors vers la bibliothèque, son coeur battant un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite comme chaque fois qu’il savait qu’il allait voir Zayn. Il croisa quelques élèves et répondit à de nombreux “Bonjour Professeur Payne!” en chemin et il croisa Louis et Niall qui sortaient de la bibliothèque et Louis lui fit un clin d’oeil en passant.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel parce qu’il savait ce qu’impliquait ce clin d’oeil. Est-ce que tout le monde dans l’école était au courant de son béguin pour Zayn ou quoi? Probablement parce que Liam n’avait jamais eu beaucoup de subtilité, tout était écrit sur son visage, il était comme un livre ouvert. Quelle mauvaise blague lorsque l’on est amoureux du bibliothécaire n’est-ce pas?

Il franchit la porte et se dirigea vers le comptoir où Zayn était toujours, concentré sur sa lecture ou bien griffonnant des mots sur un bout de parchemin. Lorsqu’il levait les yeux vers Liam et le regardait par-dessus la monture de ses grosses lunettes noires, son coeur s’arrêtait chaque fois.

Pourtant aujourd’hui il n’y avait personne au comptoir et comme tous les vendredis, très peu d’élèves se trouvaient à la bibliothèque. C’était pourquoi Liam aimait tant venir parler avec Zayn cette journée là, ils étaient tranquille et ne dérangeait presque personne. Il resta quelques instants appuyé au comptoir attendant le retour de Zayn et décida alors de s’aventurer à sa recherche dans les rayons.

Il entendit quelqu’un chanter tout bas et c’est en suivant cette voix qu’il trouva Zayn accroupi par terre dans la rangée des livres sur les créatures magiques, un livre sur les hippogriffes reposant sur ses genoux. Lorsqu’il leva les yeux et aperçu Liam il tenta de cacher le livre et de se relever le plus rapidement possible et Liam aurait pu jurer que Zayn rougissait.

“Liam” dit ce dernier dans un souffle un sourire éclairant soudainement son visage.

“J’ai quelques livres à retourner, les miens et ceux de Harry je… Je ne voulais pas les laisser là et partir sans t’avoir dit bonjour.”

“Bonjour” répondit Zayn souriant toujours aussi fort.

“Bonjour” et Liam était celui qui rougissait désormais. “Tu… Tu te renseignes sur les hippogriffes?” demanda ce dernier en pointant le livre de Zayn.

“Eum…” Zayn baissa les yeux sur le livres qu’il tenait désormais contre son coeur et haussa les épaules, gêné. “Je t’ai vu donner ton cours un peu plus tôt et… Je ne connaissais pas grand chose sur les hippogriffes alors…”

Liam adorait cet aspect de Zayn, le fait que lorsqu’il ne connaissait pas quelque chose il allait fouiller dans les rayons pour y trouver le plus de livres possible sur le sujet et s’instruire. Il pouvait aider les élèves sur presque tout, toujours heureux de leur répondre et de leur donner un coup de main pour leurs devoirs. Une fois Zayn lui avait avoué ne pas avoir autant de talent que Liam avec les jeunes et Liam n’avait jamais autant été en désaccord avec quelque chose que l’autre homme lui avait dit.

Il se rappelait s’être emporté et lui avoir dit que ce n’était pas vrai. Qu’il était brillant et que même s’il répétait ne pas savoir quoi faire avec tous ces jeunes qui envahissaient sa bibliothèque, qu’il prenait soin d’eux comme personne d’autre dans l’école. Mêmes les plus timides adoraient Zayn et ses suggestions de lectures, ses conseils murmurés dans le silence de son environnement de travail. Liam n’entendait toujours que de bons mots de ses élèves envers Zayn alors non, il avait tout autant de talent avec eux que n’importe qui d’autre.

Il avait alors quitté la bibliothèque, embarrassé par tout ce qu’il venait de lui dire et avait évité le jeune homme pendant des jours. Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus le choix de retourner ses livres et que Harry n’en puisse plus de l’entendre se plaindre. Zayn l’avait accueilli avec un sourire que Liam ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Il l’avait remercié alors pour ce qu’il lui avait dit, déposant sa main délicate contre celle de Liam. C’était ce sourire qui lui donnait espoir, qui lui disait que peut-être un avenir entre lui et Zayn serait possible. C’était ce sourire qui le tenait éveillé la nuit.

Il resta quelques instants à discuter avec Zayn, le raccompagnant jusqu’à son poste et l’aidant à déplacer quelques gros volumes. Les vendredis après-midi était toujours son moment préféré de la semaine parce que Liam pouvait passer du temps avec Zayn, et plus il passait du temps avec lui plus il avait besoin de le voir.

C’était plus qu’un simple béguin désormais. Liam avait besoin de Zayn, de l’entendre parler du dernier roman qu’il avait lu ou de nouvelles moldues que Niall venait de lui apprendre. Il avait besoin d’admirer les tatouages qui décoraient les bras de Zayn ou ses cils interminables derrières ses jolies lunettes. Il avait besoin d’entendre sa voix, son rire. Le faire rire était l’activité favorite de Liam, ça et se demander tard le soir si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu’elles en avaient l’air. Il quitta finalement la bibliothèque pour aller se préparer à sortir avec Harry, pour se changer les idées et penser à autre chose que Zayn pour une fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam et Harry marchaient côte à côte sur le sentier qui menait à Pré-au-lard. Si les journées d’octobre étaient encore chaudes, une fois le soleil tombé l’air était plus frais et ils avaient tous deux enfilé de gros chandails de laine.

Après toutes ces années, Liam était toujours aussi fébrile de se rendre au village, ayant grandit dans une famille moldue, il devait avouer qu’il ne cessait jamais d’être impressionné par le monde des sorciers. Il y avait encore des moments où il devait s’arrêter et contempler ce que sa vie était devenue, depuis la réception de sa première lettre de Poudlard jusqu’à y être professeur à son tour.

Il se rappelait Niall et Louis lorsqu’ils étaient encore à l’école, Louis à Griffondor avec lui mais une année de plus donc, ils ne se fréquentaient que très peu. Niall était à Poufsouffle et Harry à Serdaigle. Harry qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami et ce, depuis le premier jour alors qu’il s’était étalé de tout son long dans la grande salle et que Liam avait couru à sa rescousse.

Zayn n’avait pas fait ses études à Poudlard malheureusement, son père voyageant partout au travers de l’Europe et n’ayant pas de résidence fixe en Angleterre, il avait poursuivit ses études à domicile. Liam se demandait trop souvent ce qu’aurait été sa vie s’il avait rencontré l’autre homme un peu plus tôt.

Il secoua la tête, se rappelant que cette soirée devait justement être pour penser à autre chose que Zayn, pour cesser de rêvasser au bibliothécaire et d’avoir peur de faire les premiers pas. D’avoir peur d’être rejeté plutôt… Harry n’aida pas à sa cause en toussotant doucement avant de prendre la parole.

“Liam? Eum… Je n’aime pas te cacher des choses tu le sais et… Je ne devais pas te le dire mais…”

“Harry?”

“OnVaRejoindreNiallLouisEtZayn”

“QUOI?!”

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Liam et déposa ses mains fermement autour de ses épaules, l’empêchant de bouger, l’empêchant surtout de s’enfuir à toutes jambes.

“Liam, tu n’as pas envie de voir Zayn en dehors de la bibliothèque pour une fois?”

“Il est venu voir du Quidditch avec nous une fois et--”

“Liam! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.”

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, hocha finalement la tête. Il devait faire quelque chose un jour ou l’autre n’est-ce pas? Ses sentiments pour Zayn n’étaient pas près de s’arrêter de toute façon, aussi bien plonger.

\--

 

Zayn portait du rouge. Un gros chandail de laine rouge, presque rose, qui semblait si doux et confortable et qui enveloppait sa mince silhouette de manière magnifique. Le chandail était un peu trop grand, glissant sur son épaule et il jouait nerveusement avec les manches qui retombaient sur ses doigts. Il remonta ses lunettes en écoutant Niall et Louis discuter, le tout avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Liam dû se faire violence pour rester où il était parce qu’il n’avait qu’une envie parcourir la distance qui le séparait de Zayn et le serrer dans ses bras. Il en avait des picotement dans le bout des doigts tant l’envie de le toucher était grande. Il voulait embrasser cette épaule et prendre ses mains délicates entre les siennes pour les réchauffer.

Niall fut le premier à les apercevoir et agita une main vers eux en souriant.

“Harry! Liam!”

Il vit Zayn relever brusquement la tête et ses yeux s'agrandir derrière ses lunettes avant de jeter un regard noir vers Louis et de lui chuchoter quelque chose qui ne semblait pas très sympathique, pourtant ce dernier éclata de rire comme si Zayn venait de lui raconter la blague du siècle. Niall se poussa un peu pour laisser de la place à Harry ce qui ne laissa pas d’autre choix à Liam que de s’asseoir aux côtés de Zayn.

Liam pouvait faire cela, il pouvait s’asseoir à côté de lui, faire la discussion il n’y avait rien de différent entre eux. Ils s’entendaient bien, à merveille même et s’ils étaient capable de se parler à l’école, il n’y avait aucune raison que ce soit plus difficile ici non? Sauf qu’ici, il y avait de l’alcool... Et leurs trois amis les regardaient avec un peu trop d’intérêt.

\--

 

Zayn avait envie de les étriper. Louis, Niall et même Harry qui malgré tout lui avait lancé un regard rempli d’excuses comme pour s’expliquer, comme pour lui faire comprendre que lorsque Louis et Niall avaient une idée en tête il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Zayn comprenait que trop bien l’émotion que ce dernier pouvait ressentir mais Liam… Liam avec sa veste bleu et sa grosse écharpe de laine, Liam qui semblait mal à l’aise, comme s’il n’osait pas s’approcher, comme s’il avait peur de les déranger.

Pourtant Zayn ne voulait que ça qu’il s’approche, qu’il lui parle. Zayn voulait s’asseoir sur ses genoux et discuter à voix basse, lui raconter tous ses secrets au creux de l’oreille. Il voulait sentir toute la fermeté du corps de Liam sous ses vêtements pourtant si doux et moelleux. Il voulait que tout le monde les laisse seul mais en même temps il voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou et se sauver jusqu’au château. Quel mélange d’émotions fantastique.

Il resta cloué sur place pourtant, alors que Liam s'assoyait à ses côtés et lorsqu’il retira son foulard, les effluves de son parfum se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’à Zayn. Il dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas tout simplement enfouir son visage dans le cou de Liam jusqu’à s'enivrer de son parfum. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire timide et le salua, d’une voix douce et prudente mais son sourire éclairait jusqu’à son regard et Zayn oublia rapidement les trois paires de yeux fixés sur eux pour lui sourire à son tour, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Il détailla alors Liam en profondeur, oubliant le monde tout autour. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc sur lequel il avait passé un cardigan de laine bleu foncée, ses pantalons eux étaient gris et il jouait nerveusement avec son foulard, gris lui aussi, qu’il avait déposé sur ses genoux. Ses joues étaient roses aussi mais, Zayn ne savait si c’était à cause du froid au dehors ou bien de sa présence. C’était si bon de le voir en dehors de l’école, de le voir porter ses propres vêtements, de voir le vrai Liam plutôt que le professeur Payne. Ses cheveux toujours soigneusement coiffés étaient un peu plus négligés ce soir, sûrement par le vent et, Zayn n’avait qu’une envie, y laisser courir ses doigts.

Il entendit Louis toussoter, ce qui le tira de sa rêverie et lorsqu’il se retourna vers son ami, ce dernier s’adressa pourtant à Liam.

“Tu bois quelque chose Liam? Tu pourrais nous ramener d’autres bières en même temps!”

“Oh.. Oh oui! Bonne idée. Bières au beurre pour toute le monde?”

Zayn le regarda alors déposer son foulard sur la table et remonter ses manches avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il était clair que les trois autres avaient tout organisé pour que lui et Liam passe un peu de temps ensemble, se parlent enfin. Même si une partie de lui-même était morte de honte, une autre partie lui disait que c’était maintenant ou jamais, il devait faire quelque chose et enfin savoir si les rougissements et les sourires de Liam voulaient dire ce qu’il espérait tant. Il devait prendre un risque pour une fois et c’était ce soir le grand soir.

“Je vais t’aider Liam.”

Il se leva à son tour et vit l’autre homme hésiter une toute petite fraction de seconde avant de lui sourire et de se diriger vers le bar. Il le suivait de près parce qu’il y avait foule ce soir Aux trois balais mais aussi parce qu’une fois que vous vous êtes approchés de Liam, il y a comme un aimant qui vous attire. Vous devez rester à ses côtés et vous imprégnez de cette chaleur et de cette bonté qu’il dégage… ou peut-être que cette attirance il n’y avait que Zayn qui la ressentait?

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent enfin le comptoir, Zayn tenta un regard vers la table pour voir Harry qui le regardait en souriant, un pouce dans les airs. Il ne pu s’empêcher de rire et Liam se retourna alors vers lui, un sourcil dans les airs mais une lueur au fond du regard comme si le simple fait de l’entendre rire avait suffit à le rendre joyeux lui aussi. C’était l’effet que Liam avait sur lui, toujours, chaque jours, à chaque instants qu’ils passaient ensemble. Il pouvait reconnaître ce regard puisque c’était de cette manière qu’il regardait lui-même Liam.  C’était toujours si simple avec lui, comme s’il pouvait dire n’importe quoi, il savait qu’il ne le jugerait jamais.

“Harry.” répondit simplement Zayn et Liam hocha la tête parce qu’il comprenait bien sûr comment son meilleur ami pouvait être. Il marmonna alors quelque chose que Zayn n’entendit pas alors il se pencha vers lui et lui demanda de répéter. Liam déposa alors une main sur la hanche de Zayn et prit un grande inspiration avant de parler à nouveau.

“Je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’aller les rejoindre.”

“Pourquoi?”

Il n’ajouta rien mais sa main se referma un peu plus fermement autour de la hanche de Zayn.

“Oh…”

Un sourire éclaira alors leurs deux visages et ils commandèrent seulement trois bières aux beurre. Ils se frayèrent ensuite un chemin jusqu’à la table, la main de Zayn bien au chaud au creux de celle de Liam. Ils déposèrent les verres devant leurs amis avant d’attraper leurs choses et de les laisser planter là.  Zayn jeta un regard par dessus son épaule avant de passer la porte, presque au pas de course, tenant toujours la main de Liam dans la sienne. Il aperçu Louis et son expression de surprise, mais aussi de fierté, valait toutes les bières au beurre de Pré-au-Lard au grand complet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn et Liam s'échappent des trois balais pour passez un peu de temps enfin seuls.

Ils riaient toujours lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement du pub pour se retrouver au grand air, lorsque la brise d'octobre leur frappa le visage. Zayn aurait dû ressentir le froid mais en cet instant il n'était que chaleur incandescente au simple contact de la main de Liam au creux de la sienne, à la simple vue de ce visage souriant et de ses yeux brillants au clair de lune.  
   
Le regard de Liam ne quitta jamais le sien alors que doucement, presque tendrement il avança sa main pour replacer les lunettes de Zayn qui avait glissées sur le bout de son nez ou sa tuque qu'il avait enfilé de travers dans leur hâte de quitter les autres, de se retrouver seuls, enfin. Malgré le froid, la main de Liam était chaude contre sa peau.  
   
Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, à regarder Liam, à mémoriser chaque teintes de brun qui coloraient ses iris ou la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau mais, d'autres clients sortirent bruyamment des Trois Balais faisant éclater la petite bulle de bien-être dans laquelle ils se tenaient depuis quelques instants. Le regard de Liam était désormais fixé sur le bout de ses bottes et ses joues semblaient roses et ce même dans la pénombre qui les entourait  
   
Il s'excusa, comme s'il regrettait l'élan de courage qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir. Pour toute réponse, Zayn serra doucement sa main qui se trouvait toujours dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que leur regard se croise de nouveau et d'un signe de tête l'invita à le suivre.  
   
Depuis le premier jour, Zayn, oh grand romantique qu'il était, avait envie de grimper tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec Liam, avait envie de regarder les étoiles à ses côtés. Il y montait souvent seul et il avait rapidement ressentit le besoin de partager ces moments de solitude avec une seule personne, Liam. Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais avoué à personne parce Louis aurait probablement rit de lui pendant des heures.  
   
Donc, main dans la main ils retournèrent vers le château en silence, Liam suivant Zayn et ce malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée où se dernier voulait bien aller.  
   
À mi-chemin, Zayn frissonna si fort que Liam lâcha sa main pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, sans toutefois cesser d'avancer.  
   
Il s'était imaginé plus d'une fois se retrouver dans les bras de Liam mais aucun de ses rêves ne rendaient justice aux sensations qu'il ressentait en cet instant, à cette chaleur et ce sentiment de protection, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.  
   
“Est-ce que ça te vas? Je veux dire... Je ne veux pas que tu sois inconfortable ou...”  
   
“Liam. C'est parfait. Si tu me pose la question, j'aimerais bien que tu ne me lâche jamais.”  
   
C'était presque ridicule à quel point c'était facile, à quel point depuis un an il se morfondait sur son sort à propos de cet homme et, un simple rendez-vous arrangé par leurs amis et il se trouvait dans ses bras.  
   
Liam se contenta de hocher la tête et de resserrer son étreinte autour des épaules de Zayn, regardant droit devant lui mais souriant comme si Zayn venait tout juste de lui offrir la lune sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne se doutait pas que, dans un sens, c'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
   
Alors qu'ils approchaient des portes du château, il se rapprocha encore plus de Liam, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour lui démontrer qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où il avait envie d'être en cet instant. Il sentit alors ce dernier déposer un baiser contre sa tempe et murmurer quelques choses comme “J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps...”  
   
Oh Zayn aussi. Et il allait profiter de cette soirée comme jamais. Il guida alors Liam dans les couloirs du château, croisant quelques fantômes sur leur passage et quelques professeurs qui les regardèrent sans aucune surprise, mais plutôt avec un air de soulagement, un air de “Il était temps”.  
   
Arrivé devant l'escalier étroit qui menait jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, Zayn perdit soudainement un peu confiance en lui. Et si Liam le trouvait ennuyant? S'il n'avait aucune envie de regarder les étoiles avec lui? S'il préférait parler de dragons ou d'hippogriffes ou de son voyage avec Harry? Pire... Si tout ce qu'il voulait était ramener Zayn jusqu'à sa chambre et tout oublier une fois le soleil levé?  
   
“La tour d'astronomie?” demanda alors Liam, un lueur d'espoir dans les yeux mais aussi dans le ton de sa voix.  
   
Zayn se contenta de hausser les épaules mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, il se retrouva engouffré dans les bras de Liam qui le serra contre lui, et murmura à son oreille des mots qui firent frissonner Zayn jusqu'au bout de ses orteils et encore plus loin encore.  
   
“Est-ce que vous tentez de me séduire Monsieur le bibliothécaire?”  
   
Et Zayn releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Liam, se disant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de grimper jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'astronomie non, parce que les yeux de ce dernier était rempli d'étoiles bien plus scintillantes que toutes celles qui décoraient le ciel au même instant.  
   
“Peut-être?” répondit alors Zayn en souriant, regardant Liam par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes.  
   
“Il était temps!” s'exclama alors Liam et dans un éclat de rire, Zayn attrapa de nouveau sa main et le guida dans l'escalier étroit qui les mènerait aux étoiles.  
   
\--  
   
Il n'y avait qu'un seul seul mot qui résonnait dans la tête de Liam depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village.  
   
 _Enfin.Enfin.Enfin._  
   
Enfin la main de Zayn était dans la sienne, enfin il pouvait voir dans le regard de l'autre homme toutes les émotions que lui-même ressentaient. Enfin il tenait Zayn dans ses bras après tant de mois à en rêver.  
   
Il avait eu un moment de doute, juste avant d'entrer au château mais comment douter alors que Zayn ne pouvait cesser de sourire, alors que ses yeux brillaient si fort et ce, malgré la pénombre qui les entourait. Enfin il avait ce qu'il voulait, enfin tout était simple. Ridiculement simple.  
   
Il s'en voulait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps parce que rien n'était meilleur que d'avoir cet homme à ses côtés non, rien.  
   
Ils grimpaient les marches de la tour d'astronomie, Zayn ouvrait la marche, son bras replié vers l'arrière et sa main ne quittant jamais celle de Liam. C'était beaucoup trop étroit et ils auraient dû se lâcher parce que ce devait être très inconfortable pour Zayn mais, c'était désormais impossible, ils avaient déjà attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.  
   
Arrivé tout en haut, Liam enroula alors ses bras autour de la taille de Zayn et déposa son menton contre son épaule. Zayn déposa ses mains par dessus celles de Liam, pour l'empêcher de reculer et le maintenir bien en place. Il faisait encore plus froid tout en hauteur et Liam sentit Zayn frissonner contre lui.  
   
Ce dernier sorti sa baguette de sa poche et murmura “Accio couverture”  
   
Un couverture apparu alors, cachée entre deux pierres et vola jusqu'à eux. Zayn l'attrapa et se retourna dans les bras de Liam pour entourer celle-ci autour d'eux. Une fois bien emmitouflés dans la couverture, ils se retrouvaient dangereusement près l'un de l'autre, Liam pouvait compter les cils interminables de Zayn, se concentrer sur ce petit éclat d'ambre qui tentait de s'échapper d'un de ses iris.  
   
Il leva une main qu'il déposa sur la nuque de Zayn, jouant avec les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder son regard fixé sur les yeux de l'autre homme. Il échoua lamentablement lorsque Zayn d'un mouvement furtif de la langue vint humidifier ses lèvres et Liam ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre. À la proximité de cette bouche dont il avait rêvé tant de fois.  
   
“Tu m'embrasses ou pas? Je croyais que l'opération séduction était un succès jusqu'à maintenant.”  
   
Et leur premier baiser ne s'échangea pas de manière passionnée et désespérée non, il consista plutôt à leur deux sourires qui se rencontraient enfin. _Enfin_.  
   
Liam fut le premier à reculer, mais il resta tout près, appuyant son front contre celui de Zayn, souriant toujours parce que son visage ne semblait obéir qu'à son coeur et non à sa tête.  
   
“Attends. Je vais réussir à arrêter de sourire. Je pourrai t'embrasser comme il se doit ensuite.”  
  
  
Zayn laissa s'échapper un rire qui ressemblait dangereusement à un gloussement beaucoup trop adorable pour que Liam puisse espérer retrouver son sérieux. Il sentit une main froide se glisser sous le tissus épais de son chandail et dessiner la courbe de ses reins, les fossettes qui se trouvait au bas de son dos.  
  
  
Il ferma les yeux et soupira puis, approcha ses lèvres de Zayn une autre fois et ce dernier le rencontra à mi-chemin. Ce baiser fût celui dont ils avaient tous deux rêvé depuis le premier jour. La lueur de la lune éclairait leurs deux visages, les mains de Zayn reposaient fermement sur sa taille alors que tendrement Liam avait déposé une des siennes sur la joue de l'autre homme.  
  
  
Plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance, ils ne ressentaient même plus le froid, il n'y avait que leurs corps et leurs bouches qui se rencontraient encore et encore.  
  
  
Après leur bouches, ce fut leurs langues qui dansèrent l'une contre l'autre et la main de Liam quitta alors le visage de Zayn et il enroula son bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, le rapprochant de lui encore plus.  
  
  
Leurs hanches tentaient de suivre le rythme de leurs langues et la couverture tomba finalement par terre, le froid les ramenant alors à la réalité et leur baiser se fit plus doux, plus lent, jusqu'à cesser complètement. Ils restèrent pourtant ainsi l'un contre l'autre et à bout de souffle.  
  
  
Zayn glissa alors une main sur le torse de Liam, tout contre son coeur. Ce dernier se demanda si l'autre pouvait sentir les battements affolés de ce dernier. Liam en tout cas, sentait très bien l'excitation de Zayn contre sa cuisse et ce dernier ne tenta rien pour s'éloigner ou le lui cacher.  
  
  
Liam laissa alors glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Zayn jusqu'à les déposer sur ses fesses et il sentit ce dernier rouler des hanches et enfouir son visage dans son cou pour y étouffer un gémissement.  
  
  
“Zayn” souffla Liam, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre parce qu'au son que venait de pousser l'autre homme, il n'y avait  soudainement plus beaucoup de son sang qui se rendait jusqu'à son cerveau  
  
  
“Je voulais seulement regarder les étoiles” lui répondit Zayn, semblant presque gêné par la tournure des évènements même si son sourire disait pourtant tout le contraire.  
  
  
Liam déposa alors deux doigts sous son menton et l'invita à relever la tête vers le ciel. Il fit de même pendant quelques instants puis finalement, contre les lèvres de Zayn, il murmura avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
  
  
“Est-ce qu'on les a assez regarder les étoiles Zayn?”  
  
  
Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de rendre son baiser à Liam. Il y allait avec tant de passion cette fois que Liam se demanda si Zayn tentait de lui faire oublier tout ceux qu'il avait embrassé avant lui, comme s'il voulait qu'il ne se rappelle que d'une chose, le goût et la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne.  
  
  
Les chambres de Niall et Harry se trouvaient toutes deux très près de celle de Liam et il n'avait aucune envie de les croiser soit ce soir ou même pire demain matin. Il savait que les appartements de Zayn se trouvaient à même la bibliothèque et qu'ils pourraient y être tranquilles et seuls mais... Était-ce trop de demander à Zayn de le ramener chez lui?  
  
  
“Je t'entends penser Liam.” Murmura Zayn contre la peau de son cou. Déposant des baisers contre sa mâchoire et derrière son oreille. Liam frissonna de bonheur avant de murmurer qu'il avait froid et qu'ils devraient rentrer avant d'attraper un rhume.  
  
  
Zayn soupira alors, comme s'il ne voulait pas laisser Liam partir, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent tout de suite. Il regarda Liam presque timidement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure déjà si rose et pleine à cause de leurs nombreux baisers.  
  
  
“Il fait plutôt chaud chez moi...”  
  
  
Liam embrassa Zayn une dernière fois avant de le soulever dans les airs et de le déposer sur son épaule, dévalant les marches de la tour d'astronomie. Zayn tenta de se débattre les premiers instants mais il riait tellement que ce devint vite impossible de se libérer de l'étreinte de Liam.  
  
  
Arrivé tout en bas, Liam le déposa doucement par terre et s'il pensait que Zayn allait le traiter d'imbécile ou même le frapper pour son élan de folie mais, il fut agréablement surpris.  
  
  
Zayn se jetta à son cou, et l'embrassa de nouveau, aux travers de leurs éclats de rire. Il le poussa fermement contre le mur de pierre du couloir, le maintenant bien en place avec ses mains mais aussi avec sa bouche contre celle de Liam.  
  
  
“Je ne penses pas pouvoir cesser de t'embrasser assez longtemps pour se rendre jusque chez moi”  
  
  
“Mais une fois chez toi, tu pourras faire bien plus que m'embrasser.”  
  
  
Zayn recula d'un pas, puis de deux et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il détailla alors Liam des pieds à la tête, d'une manière douloureusement lente et aguichante. Liam pouvait sentir chaque partie de son corps s'enflammer lorsque Zayn y laissait courir son regard.  
  
  
Il attrapa alors la main de Liam et au pas de course, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, ne s'arrêtant qu'une bonne dizaine de fois pour échanger des baisers dans la pénombre des couloirs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alors voilà! dernier chapitre! j'ai réussis à finir cette fic dans un mood de Noël je dois l'avouer malgré qu'on est seulement à la mi-novembre. J'ai ajouter un nouveau personnage j'espère que vous allez l'aimer :)

_**7 ans plus tard… (Eh oui, j’ai osé vous faire ça!)** _

 

Liam se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le froid de décembre se frayant un chemin au travers de la pierre épaisse des murs. Il frissonna et referma sa cape un peu plus étroitement autour de lui alors que ses pas le menaient jusqu’à la bibliothèque.

Le gazon entourant le château était couvert d’une couche de neige depuis quelques jours déjà et Liam ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, se disant qu’ils auraient la chance d’avoir un Noël blanc cette année. Le premier Noël d’Amira serait célébré sous la neige.

Un autre sourire, cette fois encore plus grand éclaira le visage de Liam alors qu’il pensait à Amira. À ses magnifiques cheveux noirs déjà longs et bouclés qui lui rappelaient ceux de Zayn, à ses grands yeux verts qui s’éclairaient chaque fois que Liam l'emmenait voir les animaux qui vivaient à la lisière de la forêt.

Durant l’été, ils avaient finalement décidé d’adopter. Ils avaient choisi Amira qui venait tout juste d’avoir 1 an à l’époque et qui malgré son tempérament timide, leva les yeux vers eux à l’instant où ils franchirent la porte de l’orphelinat, comme si elle savait.  

Il se rappelle les yeux de Zayn, remplis d’étoiles lorsque la dame responsable de l’orphelinat leur avait dit le nom de la petite, il s’était penché vers Liam et avait attrapé sa main presque douloureusement. 

“Ca veut dire ‘princesse’ ” avait-il murmuré contre son cou, et Liam l’avait senti sourire contre sa peau.

Il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, le coeur léger de tous ces souvenirs, n’ayant jamais regretté la décision d'élever un enfant avec Zayn, se réjouissant de tous les moments où son amoureux s’installait aux côtés de la petite pour lui lire des histoires.

C’est ce qu’il trouva alors, Amira installée sur le comptoir de la bibliothèque, ses magnifiques joues roses reposant aux creux de ses petites mains potelées alors que ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur son père, son Baba qui lui lisait des mots qui la faisaient rêver.

Elle entendit toutefois la porte s’ouvrir et tourna la tête vers Liam, lui souriant alors et secouant ses mains vers lui en criant “PAPA!” Elle avait eu deux ans à la mi-octobre, presque à la même date où Zayn et lui avaient enfin eu le courage d’avouer leurs sentiments l’un à l’autre.

Elle babillait déjà quelques mots, dont ‘Papa’ pour Liam et ‘Baba’ pour Zayn. Elle s’était si bien habituée à eux, mais aussi à Harry,Louis et Niall. Elle les avait tous accueillis dans son coeur de petite fille si facilement. C’était comme si elle savait qu’elle était destinée dans cette famille un peu disfonctionnelle avec deux papas maladroits et trois oncles qui la traitait comme la petite princesse qu’elle était.

Et la magie bien sûr! Ces grands yeux s’illuminaient chaque fois qu’elle voyait Zayn ou Liam utiliser la magie, comme si elle était déjà impatiente de tenir sa propre baguette et de faire voler des choses dans les airs.

Atteignant enfin le comptoir, Liam comprit que Zayn lisait à la petite un conte de Noël. Elle attrapa la grande main de Liam dans les siennes au moment où il fût à ses côtés et interrompu la lecture de Zayn pour lui dire “Nel!”.

“Oui ma puce. Noël.”

Zayn avait insisté depuis le début pour qu’Amira vive toutes les traditions, et ce, de leurs deux côtés. Même si lui-même ne célébrait pas Noël, il savait combien Liam adorait cette fête et à quel point c’était important pour ce dernier de le célébrer avec leur fille.

Sa main toujours autour de celles d’Amira, Liam se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre celle de Zayn. Ce dernier glissa sa main sur la nuque de Liam pour le garder près de lui et l’embrasser plus longtemps. Ils entendirent des bruits de baisers et des gloussements venant de leur petite fille qui était toujours installée entre eux.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, la petite avait fermé les yeux et avancé ses lèvres vers l’avant comme si elle aussi voulait des bisous. En même temps ils se penchèrent vers elle et l’embrassèrent chacun sur une joue, se réjouissant de l’éclat de rire qui résonna alors dans toute la bibliothèque.

“Est-ce qu’ils ont installé le sapin dans la grande salle?” demanda alors Zayn.

Liam se contenta de hocher la tête trop occupé à chatouiller Amira qui riait de plus en plus fort. Après avoir déposé un autre baiser, cette fois plus chaste sur les lèvres de Liam, Zayn se prit leur fille dans ses bras.

“Tu veux aller voir le sapin ma princesse?”

Ils utilisaient beaucoup trop ce surnom pour Amira et ils allaient finir par lui enfler la tête et pourtant, chaque fois que Liam entendait Zayn prononcer ce mot, avec tant d’admiration et d’amour… Chaque fois son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine parce que tout était parfait.

Zayn installa la petite sur ses épaules et prit la main de Liam dans la sienne alors qu’ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Amira s’accrochait aux cheveux de Zayn, bien plus long que lorsqu’ils s’étaient connus et chantonnaient ce qui ressemblait à un cantique de Noël, mais Liam n’en était pas certain.

Le souper avait déjà était installé sur les tables et les quelques étudiants qui restaient au Château pour les fêtes étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Quelques-uns leur firent signe de la main et Amira leur répondit de son perchoir, secouant la main comme une petite duchesse.

Tout au centre s’élevait le sapin et avant de s’installer à leur table où les attendait Niall, Louis et Harry, ils marchèrent jusqu’au grand arbre pour le montrer à leur fille.

Celle-ci leva les yeux, admirant les chandelles et les décorations multicolores aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Ses yeux tentaient de tout voir, de tout mémoriser et elle laissa s'échapper un ‘Ooooooh’ impressionné. Elle se tourna vers Liam :

‘Nel?’

‘C’est un sapin Amira. Un sapin de Noël’

‘PIN!’

Zayn laissa alors s’échapper un petit rire, secouant ses épaules et la petite déposa alors un baiser sonore au-dessus de sa tête, au milieu de ses mèches noires désormais ébouriffées par les petites mains d’Amira.

Se tenant toujours de devant le sapin, Liam glissa son bras autour de la taille de Zayn et sentit sa fille placer une de ses mains contre sa joue. Déposant un baiser contre la tempe de son amoureux, il lui murmura un je t’aime à l’oreille. Même après sept ans, les yeux de Zayn s’illuminèrent et ses joues rougirent un peu et ce, malgré son teint foncé.

Il tourna la tête vers Liam et sur sa joue déposa un baiser qui voulait tout dire, un baiser rempli de “je t’aime aussi”. Le plus important pourtant, ce qui poussa Liam à resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille de Zayn, c’est qu’il pouvait aussi sentir sur sa joue une promesse : “pour toujours.”

**Author's Note:**

> alors, je suis aussi ici : sweet-caroline.skyrock.com et ici ziamsjacket.tumblr.com


End file.
